Secuestro
by Mantequilla Neko
Summary: No quería quedarme solo, era un niño y no tenia a nadie más, no había alguien que me explicará que era bueno quedarse solo y que ayudaba a superar las perdidas. Por eso fue que acepte, ¿entonces no sería secuestro? yo acepte...


**Holi ñ.ñ**

 **Después de un tiempo lejos de FF por culpa de la escuela y los exámenes finales y tanto ensayo que escribo, decidí, más bien, llego la inspiración en un momento de depresión.**

 **Así que mejor les dejo el fic ñ.ñ**

* * *

 _Secuestro_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Atsuya secuestro mis pensamientos, algo que al principio no me molesto, ¿será por la soledad?. No quería quedarme solo, era un niño y no tenia a nadie más, no había alguien que me explicará que era bueno quedarse solo y que ayudaba a superar las perdidas. Por eso fue que acepte, ¿entonces no sería secuestro? yo acepte...

Solía platicar con mi hermano del diario. ¿Cómo apareció?, un día cualquiera al despertar, comencé a escuchar su voz, no lo podía ver, solo escuchaba su voz, muy clara y dentro de mi cabeza. Al principio me llene de temor, por lo que trate de contarle a mis tíos, con los que pude quedarme, los que pensaron que estaba loco y lo único que me dijeron era que tenia que ignorarla.

Así fueron pasando los días e mi infancia, por lo que poco a poco comenzaron las platicas con mi hermano, al enterarse de esto, mis tíos decidieron llevarme con un psicólogo. Él les dijo que parecían ser síntomas de esquizofrenia. Lo eran, no sé. También al percatarse de que habían en mi ciertos cambios de humor, concluyeron que sufría de doble personalidad, lo que no entendían era que Atsuya tomaba el control de mí.

— _Oye Shiro, vamos... Sabes que yo puedo... Tus compañeros me necesitan..._ —siempre escuchaba la voz de mi hermano en los partidos— _¿Acaso quieres perder? tú tendrás la culpa si eso pasa_ —después que decía eso lo dejaba salir.

.

— ¿Usted que haría?, era un momento en el que el equipo iba perdiendo, todos estaban casi exhaustos, siempre ganábamos gracias a Atsuya—Shirou miraba al techo de la oficina. Sus ojos siempre mostraban culpabilidad, nostalgia y tristeza; ya no había rastro de ese pequeño dulce y tierno, amante de la nueve y el fútbol.

— Fubuki-kun —la psicóloga dio un largo bostezo—No suelo darles la razón a mis pacientes, no es ético en un psicólogo—se levantó del pequeño sillón de frente al diván, donde Shirou reposaba— Pero, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, aún así... Ser poseído por mi hermano, es un problema grave. No creo que estés loco, tampoco pienso que tengas algún tipo de enfermedad mental.

El ojihielo miro a la doctora con atención.

— Mira Fubuki-kun... Aún eres muy pequeño, bueno digo —una pequeña risa salió de los labios de la psicóloga— Estas entrando a la adolescencia, va a llegar a un punto en el que a ambos les empiecen a interesar las chicas. Ambos son diferentes, entonces... Habrá un problema mayor, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero—la doctora miro a Shiro y el asintió— Y... Fubuki-kun... ¿No crees que el que está secuestrado es Atsuya y no tú?

El muchachito abrió los ojos con sorpresa, jamás había pasado eso por su cabeza.

— Analicemoslo juntos—la psicóloga volvió a sentarse— ¿Sabes dónde esta Atsuya en estos momentos?—el peliplata negó— Okey, en todo caso, ¿él no te vigila?—Shirou no supo que responder— Bueno... Digamos que podemos llamarle "espíritu" o "fantasma", notas su presencia, pero no lo vez. Ahora bien... Como es un "fantasma", no tiene un cuerpo, por lo que te puede poseer, además estan en todos lados y si alguien los llama, no iran a otro lado. Fubuki-kun... Atsuya está aquí por ti.

Fubuki encogio los hombros, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

— Tienes que dejar a Atsuya ser libre. La soledad al no tener a tus padre y hermano hicieron que Atsuya regresará. Tú secuestrate a Atsuya—ella le miro piadosamente— Fubuki-kun, es hora de cobrar la recompensa...

— Pero... yo lo necesito—murmuró con la voz quebrada— ... El equipo lo necesita.

— Mmm... Yo no lo veo así... Es tú cuerpo el que hacia todo, sí dices que Atsuya era delantero y cuanto tomaba el control, tú estabas consciente de lo que él podía hacer, eso se debe a que tú eres capaz y por el entrenamiento fue que lograste todas esas jugadas... Atsuya sólo te dio motivación.

Fubuki levantó la mirada y sonrió leve.

— Meditalo, platica con Atsuya y ve lo que él quiere... Libertad. Pero, jamás te dejará... Él y tus padres siempre vivirán en tu memoria y en tu corazón.

— _Hermano... No estás solo..._ —después de esas palabras, se escucho la voz un poco aguda e eufórica de Endou.

* * *

 **Jeje, es cortito, pero espero que les haya gustado ñ.ñ**

 **Comenten sí fue así o si no, también.**

 **Bye~ C:**

 **Tami se despide ;3**


End file.
